Kitchen Heat
by CinnamonK
Summary: Certain circumstances land Stiles a Kitchen position in the restaurant he works at. He starts out overjoyed, though his first run in with Derek Hale leaves him less enthusiastic, the second even more so. He blames the blushing on the kitchen heat.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He acted out of pure love and good intentions for her, but he still just wasn't feeling up to it, it as whatever she keeps fussing over.

Probably him. She's fussing _at_ him. All heroics going unnoticed…to anyone but him.

He really should never be heroic _because god it hurt._

The guy was a Mack truck of bulk, he acted like Lydia had no choice but go off and be his Barbie trophy. Which is understandable, to a point. He could have been a simple douche, that'd been nice but no, the universe absolutely set Stiles up. The guy was handsy, not in the groping way but 'you're going to do as I say and I'm going to drag you by the arm for insurance'. Not that Lydia was sitting there taking it, but she wasn't screaming for help either, because half Lydia's weight is stubbornness and the other half is pride. And all 119 pounds of her was yapping away in utter determination like the growing anger in his face was not a problem, no siry, Lydia has it all so under control. Stiles was already coming in for a rescue when Mr. Mack Truck decided he had enough and threw her like a ragdoll into the passenger seat of his car, Stiles knew she'd hit something hard because she was silent for at least a half a minute.

Stiles had arrived though, he had gotten bigger since high school, he really had, no matter what Lydia teased, he just wasn't mack truck proof, but a damsel was in distress and by god he was going to be her knight in shining armor.

Knight in shining purple and blues.

The guy didn't technically win because Stiles leg had _slipped _towards the end and may have connected pretty hard in between the legs, he was going for a round house kick of course. So he wasn't the one in the end groaning on the cement, or well okay he was, but mack truck, MACK TRUCK.

It was nice though after the numerous speeches of Stiles should not risk body for "trifles that could be handled" (half pride + half stubbornness, sprinkled with self-determination and the smarts equals apparently a beautiful woman who thinks she is the hulk.) because Allison and Lydia doted on him, kind of, they mostly told him to stop being a wimp when the replaced the frozen bags of beans and what not, but they also brought him home food, which was nice. The way to win over any man's heart.

Scott on the other hand was a bag of jokes, from "You have something on your face dude…- wait that's just a black eye, bud dum ching" to just poking at his bruises for entertainment.

In the end though there was a bonus in it all, work- he didn't take any days off or anything (Poor college students _don't_ take time off.) but normally being the front man, either being the host or cashier, but nobody wants a beat up looking host so he was sent to kitchen duty which was just fab because it wasn't even washing dishes crap! So he might be the assistant of the assistant sauce guy, but he was handling food! Actual high end restaurant food that would be going into the mouths of people!

He also had an apron, a lovely, not pristine, apron. No stuffy vests here. God he was in love. _Who cares_ if it 200 hundred degrees in here _it's amazing_. And the chefs aren't even making pretty boy jokes which is incredibly nice and partially due to the fact they don't recognize him in purple. So Stiles wasn't pressing his luck, instead he brought a butt load of mints and forced his mouth to keep occupied while milling over any and all French words he'd learned from A to Z, because he was a massive nerd and needed serious repercussions to stop him from diarrhea of the mouth.

And it worked for the most part until Laura returned and took notice to him, as in, interrogated him in front of the whole kitchen staff why he was sporting a lovely color of healing green bruises. Not only was it extremely embarrassing but also awakened the chefs' food libido of work to realize he was in the kitchen. After Laura retreated to her office with her business positioners, Stiles was left there to be laughed, mocked and cooed after.

Stiles was just going to keep ignoring them and get back to work, sucking on his mints with new determination when one of them spoke up with something they deemed clever, which honestly some of them were, but all they were going to get out of him was the continuous eye-roll. It was working for the most part, but sushi was relentless.

"Pretty boy what are we supposed to do with you now?" the sushi chef (_who wasn't Asian at all) _asked clucking his tongue giving him a once, twice over in a slow manner, "We can't use your body if you're all colored up.., dap some make up on it sweet cheeks. Then be on your merry way, we can't use you in here! What if you burn that baby bum soft skin of yours!" he gasped putting his hand over his heart shaking his head in horror, because nonAsian sushi chef cared you see.

"Enough." A hush fell through the kitchen, leaving goose bumps trailing over his body, because Mr. Hale just left that sort of impression on people. He was giving sushi a wither and die under my boots look, "Get back to work."

Peasant staff shuffled awkwardly and kept their heads low, but some of the chefs who weren't definite a-holes chatted lightly with Mr. Hale. Lightly chatting meaning friendly yelling over the commotion of back to workness. So when Isaac piped up and said,

"Its really all your fault, you see," It was doomed for all the kitchen staff to hear, " one of us might have, along the way teased him for his pretty self," Isaac's craned his neck to give me a wink, " it was bound to happen seeing as he is openly gay, and oh so beautiful," Isaac's order was done so the sentence was left open for his rush to prepare.

So maybe Stiles was openly gay but he didn't prance it, and he didn't want it announced to his boss who obviously had no knowledge of it. He looked blown over like maybe he was a homophobe which really wouldn't be good for Stiles job.

He tore his eyes from Mr. Hale's disappearing eyebrows to glare harshly into Isaac's back, because his job, and his pride was on the line.

"What was the point to that?" Mr. Hale finally growing impatient for the rest of the accusation, and looking deadly, but it really was all his fault.

"Hmm? Oh yes." Isaac put down his pan grinning broadly, "Twas all your fault my dear friend, when the ever so grumpy wumpy owner stops by, actually interviews and hires an employee for I'd like to say, the first time and then calls him the pretty boy, you set him up for years of endless teasings. The boys are quite competitive for your attention Derek. It's like a house of jealous ex-girlfriends in here."

If Stiles wasn't red as the tomato he was holding before, he sure was now, he was careful to only make eye contact with the tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Derek had left to join Laura and the others in the office saying nothing in return to Isaac. Life went on even though Stiles wished to die in his spot. It was all just incredibly embarrassing. He really couldn't pin point it why though. Because it wasn't like every one hadn't known he was gay or known that Derek had once called him pretty, not pretty boy, just pretty, but they didn't care when he tried to correct them(He is sure that Mr. Hale was just teasing him because he knows he was blushing the whole time during the interview, not like he actually was hitting on him or anything). A lot of the main staff had already known that Stiles was hired by Mr. Hale. It was just embarrassing plan and simple. Everything was embarrassing and Stiles wanted to be struck by lightning and it was 's fault. All his fault.

Stiles stuck another two mints in his mouth to keep him from grumbling too much. A couple of peasant staffers asked if he really was hired by Mr. Hale.

(A/N: Peasant Staff is anyone who is new or has a low ranking kitchen job. Like Stiles, Stiles is currently the assistant of the assistant sauce guy.)

"So was Isaac." He bit out. Because it was true.

"Ah but I never had to have an interview, I was just hired through relations and trust." Isaac said towards the spice girl who had asked. All Stiles has ever seen her do was hand spice to whomever asked for some. Stiles often wondered if that's all her job entitled.

While Isaac was lazily flirting with spice girl Laura came out to place an order of her own. He wondered if those guys were anybody important because the whole kitchen got tense in Laura's few requests.

Unfortunately the mints weren't quite doing their job because he had asked out loud.

"I actually didn't recognize any of them," Isaac frowned, telling the group who had looked towards Isaac for an answer.

"Which is why you should probably take in the food when its ready."

Stiles looked around for a second until Isaac was referring to him as he talked to his pan.

"What?! Me why?!" Stiles groaned because Isaac was head chef and if he said Stiles was going to take in the food then Stiles was going to take in the food.

"Because you're the only waiter in the kitchen, and if it is someone important than we should do the best from our food to our service and it wouldn't look good to actually make an uniformed waiter take the order in when the office is in the kitchen."

Stiles wanted to curl under the table because Isaac was absolutely right and shockingly in business mode unlike his normal playful the world is a playground self.

"I've been a waitress before." Spice girl smiled at Isaac, who didn't even acknowledge her as he tossed stuff about in his pan calling out demands. Spice girl really didn't look happy about the sudden lack of attention she was getting. Stiles gawked, missing the onion he was cutting completely (thankfully not his fingers) as Spice reached up to touch Isaac's arm.

Erica the pasta chef smacked her arm down hard and fast before it touched Isaac, "There is a time and place for sucking up, and that time is not when an important member shows up . The kitchen is under a code of unity, there are rules which means, you never touch anything you aren't assigned to do you hear me? Especially people. We handle knifes, hot pans, hot pots, hot hot hot everything, sharp everything, you absolutely never touch anybody. Scar that into your brain tissue you got that?" Erica glared down at spice girl hard and mean, "I asked if you got that?"

Spice girl was as red as he'd ever seen anyone, and he hoped he didn't look like that earlier. She looked like she was going to buck up at Erica, but she thought better of it and said so.

"There is also a difference, between waiting tables at your local restaurant during high school and waiting table at a professionally run four star city restaurant. _Stiles,_ will taking the order."

Stiles felt bad for spice girl, Erica was really laying into her, and Stiles was a bit certain it was because Erica was harboring outside work feelings for Isaac, but spice girl had also did the up most stupid thing to ever do in the kitchen other than throwing water onto a grease fire. Seriously initiation into the kitchen was mostly "Never throw water onto grease fire and never touch working kitchen staff". It was even more shocking because at the time Isaac had been tossing food, hot sizzling food. But still she deserved a bit of pity.

Erica turned her glare towards Stiles and he tried not to wince, or cut his finger.

"What are you wearing?" Without waiting she picked at part of his apron to peek at his t-shirt, "That'll do, just take your apron off when you go back to deliver the orders." Then she went on with her business.

Stiles tried to convey 'I'm sorry, it's okay' in a look but spice girl didn't appreciate it and glared in return, so Stiles decided he should probably stick with his own problems. Like having to deliver the order for Laura, Mr. Hale and two mystery men who might be important, without messing up or embarrassing himself.

Working in the kitchen started to feel less like a joy.

"Stiles." Isaac called immediately after Stiles had finished precisely cutting up an group of tomatoes, he'd tried focusing his full attention them instead of his nerves.

"Tomato?" Stiles asked, hoping that's what he wanted but Eric just turned around to glare at him for a half second before getting back to her work, because a half second glare was all Stiles' silly hopes were worth.

Releasing a long and exasperated sigh Stiles folded up his apron, mumbled his apologies making his way to the other side of the kitchen, dodging waiters and waitress buzzing in and out of the placement order area to grab a tray before heading back over to Isaac.

If there was one thing Stiles did like about waiting tables, it was the tray carrying, it made him feel mighty, and utterly cool, balancing number of dishes on his arm or shoulder.

"Derek's. Laura's. Red Tie Guy's. Blue Tie Guy's." Isaac informed placing each dish onto the tray, then keeping Stiles there for a last inspection. "Ask if the need anything to drink because they never said so." Stiles nodded then arranged the dishes correctly, he couldn't help that Isaac was a kitchen staff not a waiting staff and didn't know what he was doing, but to Stiles' relief Isaac didn't look upset, he just nodded.

"Mint." Stiles blinked at Isaac's up most serious face.

"Mint," He repeated shoving his cupped hand closer to Stiles face. Stiles thought at first he was asking for an mint which made no sense because no was not the time for fruity delights and his hands where full, but upon the hand placement and Isaac using his business face Stiles' didn't refuse and let the mints plop into Isaac's hand still a little slobbery.

Isaac popped the mints into his mouth and turned his heal to go wash his hands. Stiles often wondered if Isaac was hitting on him or it was just Isaac being Isaac.

Stiles licked his lips maneuvering around the tray to rap on the door lightly. Laura barely called out loud enough and Stiles almost didn't hear her. Derek opened the door and shut it after him, which Stiles was grateful for because he was still debating how he was going to close the door once he opened it and if it was rude to leave it open while he set their plates down.

Derek looked confused like the last person he expected to open the door to was Stiles with their tray of food.

"Stiles," Laura fondly said, which was nice of her to speak first and speak in a friendly tone.

"Peter this is Stiles, he's normally the waiter you so dearly like." Laura grinned at one of the mystery men to which Stiles recognized, as yes Peter Hale, whom often sat in Stiles' tables.

"Nice to see you again Stiles," Peter said coolly, very obvious with letting his eyes drift where ever he wished. "Shame to see you in the hidden kitchen though, is that where you'd wished to be?"

"No, he just got in a little bit of a scuffle, and bruised his face a bit, so he's been feeling in for Phillip." Laura said as Stiles started setting down food, because he really didn't want to stay in here and let them talk about him. Peter was alright he didn't really flirt, Stiles wasn't sure what you'd call it, it was both flattering and disturbing.

Peter clucked his tongue and said it was a shame again, Stiles prayed to the lord to tame any blushing.

"Do you need anything to drink?" He asked after setting Derek's alfredo down trying not to looking at him, he's had enough embarrassment for the day.

Laura pointed to their array of bottled waters and he began to leave.

"I'd like a sweet tea." Derek said to Stiles back.

Inside Stiles was beating Derek over the head with his own plate of food. Turning around Stiles smiled, "Yes sir," and left shutting the door behind him softly and went to retrieve 's damned tea.

Isaac and Erica stopped him on his mission to bombard him with questions.

"From what I could tell it wasn't a formal meeting, it was Laura, Mr. Hale and just their Uncle Peter Hale. I don't know whom the other man was but he looked damn happy to see his plate." Stiles grumbled.

"Did something go wrong?" Erica narrowed her eyes at him.

"No I just have to get Mr. Hale some sweet tea even though they all have water, I just didn't particularly want to go back in there." He said not looking at either of them.

"Wuss."

Ignoring Erica's name calling he made his was over to the drink station.

"Hey man. How you holdin' up?"

Stiles wasn't holding up, instead he collapsed into Scott without any fair warning.

"Ay man!" Scott stumbled a bit, putting the cup he was about to fill on the counter before putting his arms around Stiles.

"Whats wrong man? "Scott asked genuine concern leaking in his voice, he tightened his arms around Stiles. There was nothing better than a Scott hug, because when Scott hugged he did it with one hundred percent puppy loyalty.

Stiles just grumbled into Scott's shoulder and soaked in the comforting smell of a friend, until he realized he was smelling himself, he backed out of Scott's arms and narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Which it was obvious now that Stiles was paying attention, his black work button up was hugging Scott's bod so tight Stiles was sure the buttons would pop.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck and gave Stiles his 'I'm an adorable puppy you can't deny my anything pout' "Yeah, I forgot to wash a load and didn't have any work shirts," he said pitifully like the world had stopped him from doing a load of laundry and he didn't understand why.

"But dude, I wore that last week and never washed it, so either way you're wearing a dirty shirt."

Scott picked at the shirt and gave in a good sniff, "Man, you smell a lot better than me at the end of the day."

"That's because I use deodorant." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I use deodorant!" Scott punched Stiles lightly in the arm.

"Sorry I made you late for your table." Stiles said as the filled their drinks up.

"It's cool man, you alright?"

"I am now." Stiles said smiling at him.

"Ah shucks man don't make a girl blush."

After watching Scott leave, Stiles turned to have his chuckles caught in his throat.

There leaning against the hallway frame was Mr. Hale causally prompt up like he's been there for a while.

"I-I'm sorry it took me so long." Stiles said, earlier feelings of dread returning.

"It was fine, I only asked for tea so I could follow you out."

Stiles briefly wondered if he heard right and then panicked on what he should say to that because Mr. Hale was just looking at him as if he was waiting for Stiles to say something. Apparently he amused Mr. Hale enough to have the honor of skipping an reply.

"I wanted to apologize for the comment I made when we first met, I meant nothing of it and I didn't expect the boys to react in any way to it."

Stiles body wasn't functioning properly so he held out the tea towards Mr. Hale even though his brain was screaming; YOU IDIOT.

Mr. Hale cocked an eyebrow and let a slow smile build into a laugh. "I'm taking that as an acceptance of my apology," he took the cup out of Stiles' hands, putting him out of his misery, looked him over, laughed at him once more and left.

Stiles could really use another Scott hug, or the ground he stands over to swallow him whole.

**Please feel free to leave reviews~!**

**If you do please tell me why you liked the story/chapter and/or why you didn't like it! C:**

**Also kindly message me if you find any mistakes.**


End file.
